A Fairly Loving Father
by Boolia
Summary: Cosmo thinks that he can't do anything right. He'll ALWAYS mess things up! So when he takes Poof to the zoo for Father's day, he feels terrible after losing his son. Now he won't rest until Poof is fond! Witten in Cosmo's POV! Father's Day special!
1. Chapter 1: Finding my inner talent

A Fairly Loving Father

A Fairly Loving Father

"Cosmo, come in here!" I heard my wife scream from the fishbowl. I was playing "Space Wars" with Timmy on his V cube when I heard her voice.

"Coming Wanda!" I shouted back. "Just as soon as I destroy Timmy's space ships."

"Cosmo, you come here this instant!" Oh oh, Wanda sounds like she's really mad at me for something. I decided to go and see what's bothering her. I put my controller down on the ground just as Timmy destroyed my last spaceship.

"Gotta go sport!" I told my godson. "Wanda sounds _really_ upset about something, I'll be right back!"

"Well don't be too long!" Timmy told me. "I'll get us ready for another round!"

"You do that." I told him. "I won't be too long, I hope!" With that I left my godchild alone, playing with the V Cube Controller. I poofed into our castle, and went to our kitchen. There I saw my wife, and my son: Poof. My wife was feeding Poof some baby food while he sat on his highchair, when she saw me she put the spoon down on Poof's highchair, and glared at me.

"What's wrong dear?" I asked my wife.

"You didn't feed Poof while I was in Fairy World buying him diapers again did you!?"

"I didn't forget, I just…" I wanted to say that I didn't have time, but then I saw Wanda's narrowing eyebrows focused on me. I smiled, and then sighed; there was just _no_ way that I could lie to her, when she gives me _that_ look.

"Fine!" I finally said. "You caught me; I forgot to feed him again. But how did you know that I forgot?"

"Because when I got home I heard him crying, and pointing to his baby food saying "Dada! Dada!" like he always does when you forget to feed him."

"I'm sorry Wanda!" I told her with tears in my eyes. "I was just too busy playing with Timmy."

"You _always _say you're sorry whenever you forget to feed our baby!" She told me. Then she went to comfort me.

"Cosmo." She began. "You're a new father now, which means you have to stop playing with Timmy all the time, and take care of whatever our son needs. Remember you're responsible too for Poof's actions until he's 18. Cosmo please help me with this, I can't raise our son all on my own. Please Cosmo as your wife, would you help me out with this, and be more _responsible?_"

"Don't worry, I will!" I promised, cheering up.

"Thanks Cosmo!" She said, and then hugged me.

"Well you can go now!" She said, letting me go. "Be careful next time!"

"I will" I prominced her. I kissed her on the cheek, and then went back to Timmy.

"OK Timmy, I'm back!" I told him when I was a fairy again, and picked up my controller. "Let's play, I'm ready for anything!"

"Cosmo, what was _that _all about? Timmy asked me.

"Oh, well Wanda was just mad at me for forgetting to feed Poof again. Nothing really." I told him. Timmy looked at me for a moment, and then turned back to the screen.

"Well ok." He said. "You know you got to be more responsible for Poof too."

"Yeah, I know." We started playing.

A few minutes later, I was down to my last spaceship (Timmy had all of his still left like always.) I was playing hard, Timmy's ship got behind mine, and stot a laser wiping my ship away. I lost the battle!

"Darn it!" I said, throwing the controller on the floor. "I'll never beat you at anything!" I went to by the window and sighed, frowning at the floor. Timmy put his controller down, and then went over to comfort me.

"Relax Cosmo!" he told me. "I'm sure there's at least one good thing you're good at!"

"Like what?"

"Well you're…" he thought a moment. "You're good at being Wanda's husband."

"Well yeah but, I'm not good at anything else." He thought some more.

"You're good at being an idiot!"

"Thanks a lot! But I bet even a starfish is a better idiot then me." I sighed again. "Let's face it Timmy, I'm useless!" I began to cry with my hands over my eyes. Timmy won't give up, he thought some more, and then snapped his fingers.

"That's it!"

"What's it?" I took my hands away from my face, and looked at him.

"Cosmo, we got to find your inner talent, something you're good at!"

"But Timmy, I told you before I have no talent, I mess everything up, I'm nothing but a loser."

"That's not true; everybody's a winner at something! We just got to figure what that something is, now come on and let's go hunt down that talent!" With that he started dragged me outside.

"Timmy, what are we doing out her?" I asked him when we were outside. Timmy let go of my arm. He went into his garage, when he returned he had a basketball in his hand.

"Timmy!" I said. "I thought that we were talent hunting, not basketball hunting."

"Relax!" he reassured me. "We are. This upcoming question is like the easiest question on the face of the planet." He held the basketball towards me. "Now what color is this basketball?"

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked him.

"It'll prove that you're a winner at something. Now what is this basketball's color?" I looked at the basketball in my god kid's hand long and hard.

"Purple?" I finally said.

"Nope! Not purple, try again!"

"Blue?"

"Nope!"

"Black?"

"Cosmo come on, it's not that hard! Look at the ball!"

"It's hard for newborns and for dogs that can only see in black and white and…"

"Cosmo!"

"Ok ok jeez! No need to be commanding about it!"

5 minutes later, I guessed all the basic colors that I could think of. Timmy said I was close when I said "red."

"OK Cosmo, do you give up? Timmy asked.

"Fine, I give up!" I sighed.

"It's orange Cosmo!"

"I _thought_ it was orange!" I lied. Timmy glared at me, and then we moved on to our next activity.

"OK, next we are going to do is dribble the ball gently like so." He began dribbling the ball. I looked in amazement. "See you dribble it by pushing you hand down on it." He grabbed the ball, and handed it to me.

"OK, now you try!" I took the ball from him.

"I won't let you down Timmy!" I promised him.

"Good, now let see you do it!" I dropped the ball, it bounced back up, I looked at it, and SMACK! It hit me in the face! I fell flat on the ground.

"Cosmo! Cosmo!" Timmy shouted, running by my side. "Are you all right?! Speak to me and say something!" I sat up and turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm all right." I told him and stood up. "Man, that's one mean ball!"

"Let's take it from the top!" Timmy muttered, and grabbed the ball.

A few mess ups later (from me), we decided to play a little basketball for fun. I was of course losing. The score was 9-0, but I tried my very best. Timmy made the last shot when Wanda appeared with Poof. Poof was asleep in his crib. Timmy cheered for his victory.

"Glad to see you two having fun!" Wanda told us. "Now it's time for Cosmo to take Poof to the zoo for father and son bonding."

"Father and son bonding?" I asked. "That sounds gross!"

"No, I mean spending time with our son."

"Can't you do it? I'm too busy with Timmy, trying to find my "inner talent."

"Can't! I got to go celebrate Father's day with Big Daddy and my sister!"

"Father's day?"

"Ooh that reminds me!" Timmy suddenly said. "I got to go and make pancakes for my dad before he wakes up, bye!" He began for the door. "Have fun you two!" He went inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Can't we just stay here?" I asked my wife.

"No, you got to take Poof to the zoo." She told me. "You already take Poof to Charlie cheeses too much, Poof never been to the zoo before."

"Fine, but I'll mess up again." Wanda went over and toughed my shoulder. "No you won't, as long as you keep your eyes on him." She let go of me, looked at her watch, and gasp.

"I better get going!" She kissed me. "Bye honey, have fun with Poof!" And with that, my wife was gone! I grabbed Poof who woke up from his nap.

OK Poof!" I told him in my arms. "To the zoo!" I poofed us to the Fairy World Zoo.

At the zoo we saw every animal there (even the dolphin and bird shows Poof loved petting the stingrays at the aquarium).

We sat on the brick ledge outside across from the meer cats. I herd my tummy growling. I was hungry. I went to go get some ice creams, and told Poof to stay put while daddy was getting ice cream. At the ice cream stand, I waited in line, than I asked for two ice cream cones. The man gave me to ice creams. I headed back toward the brick ledge.

"Ok Poof, I got our ice creams. Now let's go and…" I gasped when I got to the ledge, and dropped the ice creams to the ground. Poof was missing!


	2. Chapter 2: Looking for Poof

Chapter 2: Looking for Poof

Oh no! Wanda's going to totally kill me when she finds out that I lost our only son (Not littally kill me because we fairies are immortal, but you get it right? She'll never forgive me.) I have to find Poof! I can't go back home to Wanda without him! She'll be heartbroken again, like she did when she lost Poof at the fairy market on Mother's Day weekend. Should I leave? No! I must stay here and find him, Wanda's counting on me to be a responsible father, and that's what I'm going to be! I can't let Wanda and Timmy know about this incident, I'm going to look for him even if it takes another 10,000 years (which I hope will never happen!)

I looked around the whole zoo for him! I asked every animal if they seen him. I asked the monkeys, the seals, zebras, giraffes, flamingos, the elephant (which I took his answer as being a no when he squirted me with soaking water!) I even asked the crocodile (thank goodness he wasn't with the crocodile.) I asked every animal at the zoo that we met (which was the entire zoo.) I finally sat down on a bench to catch my breath. I sighed, Timmy was right, our son was a _mighty _good hider (must've taken it after me when I was Poof's age.) How can I ever find him? Wanda was right, I mess up at everything! I must be the worst father in history right now!

I looked up at the evening star, oh Wanda, I 'm sorry that you have an idiot as your husband, I'm such a jerk! I sighed again, looking down and cried in my lap.

Then a guy that sold us the ice cream passed by. He stopped by me, noticing me crying.

"Sir can I help you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No!" I sobbed, "There's nothing you can do now!" He sat down next to me on the bench (he asked first, and I said that he could sit down.)

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked. I lifted my head.

"I lost my only son." I said sadly.

"You know, I lost my son too a very long time ago too." He said. I looked at him; he looked like me but had a ponytail. "You did?"

"Yes I did! I felt terrible, it took me about a month just to find him, man he was a _mighty_ good hider when he was young."

"What did you wife think?" I asked.

"I never told my wife at all!"

"Why not?"

"Because I was afraid that if I told her, she'll never forgive me."

"That's exactly what I'm feeling about my wife Wanda right now."

"You love your son don't you?"

"What you're talking about? Of course I do, I love him very much! I just think that I'll never see him again is all."

"Oh I think you will!"

"Thanks for cheering me up, but I don't think that'll ever happen!"

"Fallow me, I want to show you something that might cheer you up!" he got up, and he motioned me to fallow.

"Right now, _nothing_ can cheer me up!" I told him. I got up and fallowed him. I know that I shouldn't fallow strangers, but I was too sad to think about that. I followed him out to the zoo and stopped at the only car in the parking lot. I looked inside the back window. Inside I saw a dark image of a blanket covering something. I couldn't tell what it was because it was too dark. The man opened the window and pulled down the blanket. What could it be?


	3. Chapter 3: Poof!

Chapter 3: Poof!

"You led me all the way here show you could show me a basketball?" I asked him, when he revealed an (orange) basketball from under the blanket.

"Oops!" he said, quickly put the blanket back over the basketball. "Sorry, wrong one!" He led me to the blanket in the front seat. Something was under the blanket. The man opened the door, and pulled the blanket down slowly. I was biting my nails in ciriosity. What could it be? Another basketball? A soccer ball? A bowling ball? A football? What was it? It was revealed that it was a cute face of a fairy baby sleeping on the seat.

"POOF!!"I cried flying fast to hug him. The baby woke up and looked at me.

"Dada!" he shouted, jumping out of the seat, and flew fast to hug me.

"Oh Poof!" I said, hugging him. "I was so worried about you! I thought I'll never have seen you again!"

"Poof, Poof!" he said.

"Son, I believe there's something you want to tell me?" the man said. I looked at him, and let go of Poof.

"Thank, thank you! I told the man shaking his hand. "You don't know what this means to me."

"You're very welcome son!" he replied. I let go of the man's hand, and grabbed Poof.

"Ok Poof!" I told the baby in my arms. "Now let's go to mommy and Timmy and let's…" then I stopped and looked at the man.

"Did you call me son two times?" I asked him. The man nodded his head.

"Indeed I did Cosmo!"

"How you know my name?"

"Why wouldn't I know my only son?" My mouth dropped open.

"But that means that you're, you're…" I began. The man nodded.

"Your dad!" he finished. I couldn't believe it!

"DAD!" I went and hugged him. He hugged me back. Poof was watching us hug from the air.

"Dad I missed you so much!" I told him.

"And I missed you." he replied.

"Why did you leave me and mama?" My dad and I stopped hugging.

"Well," he said. "Your mama really hated who you married, but I didn't, I thought she was just what you needed! We both strongly disagreed, and that's why we had the divorce."

"So it's my fault that you and mama broke up?"

"No, never! It's never you fault!" dad told me. "When parents strongly disagree or constantly argue, or think they can't live with the other one around, that's when the divorce happens. So it's never the kid's fault. Don't you think that it was your fault, because is isn't, and never will be your fault! Now you want to hear how I fond him?"

"Yay, story time!"

"So I was sterveing ice cream to the other customers when I saw Poof is the name right?"

"Yes, when we get home I'm going to hopefully write his names on all of his diapers! Sorry, continue please."

"When my sift ended for the day, I saw Poof waddle into the reptile room. So I went in and followed him. I saw him just in time when I saw him about to enter a crocodile's mouth. So, I quickly grabbed him just in time. Then I took him out of the reptile room and looked for you, but you won't there. Poof was getting tired, so I took him to my car to set him down in while I find you. When I came back, there you were, crying on the bench." I looked at Poof, and rubbed his head.

"Thank goodness dad fond you just before your got eaten by that crocodile, wasn't it Poof?" Poof laughed. Then I stopped, lowered my hand, and frowned at the ground.

"I'm sorry I mess things up all the time dad." I told him. He put his hand around me.

"That's all part of growing up son." He told me. "By learning from your mistakes."

"Not when you're trying to find your inner talent dad!" he let go of me.

"I think you had it the whole time!" he said, smiling.

"What's that dad?"

"You looked for your son nearly the whole afternoon, I say that's being a great father don't you think?"

"Hay yeah, I guess that is!" I looked up at Poof, he smiled and laughed.

"Thanks dad!" I hugged him again.

"Don't mention it son!" he said putting an arm over me. "Don't mention it one bit.

For the remainder of the day, it was just about me, my dad, and my loving son. I say it was a pretty awesome day, I fond my inner talent, my loving son Poof, and best of all, my dad! I couldn't be any happier!


End file.
